Lost Girl - 3EverSome (The Ever Lost Series)
by Doccubus Zi
Summary: This story begins after the Garuda's death. Bo won the war, but can she keep the peace? Kenzi is playing human and fae alike, but is she in over her head? Lauren is telling lies and keeping secrets to protect the people she loves, but is she the one in real danger? Main Characters - Bo, Kenzi, Lauren, Tamsin, and Aife! Co - Characters - Dyson, Trick, Hale, Vex, and The Morrigan!
1. Chapter 1

**Erratum**

For **LG season 1 – 2**

by

**Doccubus Zi**

1)Bo and Kenzi were taken in by two (fae) cops. Hale (Siren) and Tamsin (Valkyrie).

2) There is a joint (Dark/Lite) fae alliance brought on by Trick (The Architect of the Peace), the Glaive, and the Blackthorn due to the "Africa Incident". These events have led to political shifts in the fae world and the current positions of the Morrigan and the Ash.

3) Bo has a friend named Saskia. A "dark fae Succubus" that no one else not even Kenzi knows about.

4) Nadia/Ciara are alive and well in their respected relationships with Lauren/Dyson.

5) The Glaive never betrayed the fae to the Garuda.

6) Kenzi and Tori are friends, but the friendship is precarious since Kenzi is a human (criminal) and Tori the troublemaking teenage (fae) daughter of The Glaive.

7) Kenzi and Nate are still a couple, but Nate has no idea about the fae or Kenzi concealing their existence from him.

8) Dyson secretly services Trick, while "The Blood King" remains silent on Bo's origin.

9) Bo and Dyson's relationship ended because of Dyson's objection to Bo's "other relationships".

10) Kenzi is a grifter – thief who is always looking for action and working the "angles" in the human and fae worlds regardless of Bo's knowledge or approval.

11) The Norn and Kenzi made and arrangement for the return of Dyson's Love.

12) The Nain Rouge is feeding from the death and destruction left in the wake of Bo's (mis)adventures. The true identity and "Unaligned Status" of Bo plays an important part in their "relationship".

**3 EverSome**

By

**Doccubus Zi**

_**CHAPTER 0NE – "HOT GIRL LOOKING FOR A CHECK – UP!**_

Bo and her baby were finally together again! It had been near two years since Kenzi and Bo were tracked down and rendered unconscious by Hale and Tasmin. Bo was abducted, her late 60's Chevelle impounded, and Kenzi left alone and helpless in an alley. Bo hadn't made a big thing over it, but she still hadn't forgiven Hale; especially for that last part.

Almost two years of driving the convertible "Clunker Z" and it only took Hale a month of calling in favors to locate Bo's Chevelle in "The Depot". The Depot is a special impound for storing fae vehicles to be claimed later by the owners. It changes location every sundown (24 hours) to avoid human attention and theft. Only the Ash and the Morrigan know the location from day to day and Bo knew the Morrigan didn't do favors for the Lite let alone the Unaligned Succubus. She immediately dismissed the thought. Bo had an appointment to see Lauren today, and could hardly contain her excitement. Listening to the idle of her 454 engine Bo thought, "Today is a good day and it wouldn't be ruined by the fae and their shit!" Between getting her car back and seeing the doctor, Bo couldn't stop smiling.

Kenzi was getting ready for her "Big Fun Night" out with Tori. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this for several months now. She got the idea after meeting Tori the first time and started piecing the plan together even before Bo defeated the Garuda. "Talk about counting your eggs before they hatched", Kenzi thought with a smile. Kenzi wanted to be gone before Bo got back. She was driving the "Big Blue Beast" home, but first she had to stop by the Doc's to get her _"medicine"._ Kenzi thought about calling Bo as she picked up her cell phone, "BoBo could be gone all night if a certain photographer girlfriend wasn't Doc - blocking her bestie's play!" Kenzi was already speed dialing her bestie to confirm plans.

Bo was idling at the red (traffic) light when the sunset caught her attention. Her mind had been wandering (_over Lauren)_ when she began thinking about her _"dark friend"_. It had been months since they last spoken, and yet Bo recalled their last "secret meeting" like it were yesterday. The call came as Bo made plans to lead the others in their last stand against the Garuda. The fae's campaign against the _"Great and Terrible Enemy"_ was failing badly. The Garuda was winning the war by turning fae against fae in irrational if not suicidal levels of violence. The suffering and death only weakened the fae while empowering the "Merciless Destroyer of Fae". Thanks to Lachlan and some _"dumb – ass"_ fae prophecy Bo was now the Fae's Champion. She was charged with leading this campaign and matching wits against a force as old as time. Bo was preparing for a last stand with absolutely no idea what to do next.

The memory was so vivid that Bo could still hear the ringing of the phone that day only to be surprised out of her memory and traffic lane when she realized her phone was ringing. Scrabbling for her phone with excited anticipation (and hope) at who could be calling. Bo was thinking "remembering my friend and I get a call from...**Your Bestie**." Bo was quite shocked at her disappointment that it was Kenzi calling as she read the cell display. She immediately pulled over to answer the call, but most of all to put some excitement back in her voice before speaking to Kenzi.

"Hello Kenz! How can your BFFF help you today?" Bo said with enthusiastic effort.

"Hello Succubabe, thought I might have caught you playing _"_doctor_"_ with you know who!" Kenzi jokingly teased her friend.

"If you're speaking of Lauren, then I'm on my way to see her now," but Bo knew Kenzi wasn't just calling to check – up on her. She was going out tonight with the telepathic daughter of the Glaive. Kenzi knew how Bo felt about her spending time with Tori, especially now. Bo exhaled deeply and said "What's up Kenz? What's on your mind?" As if worrying about Kenzi wasn't enough, Bo was still thinking about her _dark friend…..__**Saskia.**_

She was watching her _"little girl"_ from afar; when the Chevelle Bo was driving suddenly pull over. She had been watching Bo since just after the Fae Elders had her brought in near two years ago. She drove ahead of the Chevelle and parked several cars down to watch Bo through the rearview mirror. Watching Bo from afar was necessary since being close to her meant putting the fae crosshairs on the both of them. This had all changed and premature introduction was made after the "Morragh Incident". Bo needed protection then more than ever before, and this time she would be there for her little girl.

It looked like Bo was on her cellphone, but who was she talking to? By the direction Bo was driving she must be heading to the Ash's compound. The Ash summons Bo regularly to do _"heavy lifting between the clans"; _but the Lite and Dark had been in diplomatic talks since the victory over the Garuda. Perhaps it was the human doctor that Bo had taken an interest in, _Lauren._ But why call if Bo was already on her way there? It could also have been her little human companion Kenzi, but there was just no way of knowing right now.

"Bo alive and well was all that matter for now" she thought to herself. "Now it was time to pay a visit to her little girl's _"bastard of a grandfather",_ she sneered at the thought. For better or worse the Blood King had made a deal with her. If her plan worked the fae were all but guaranteed victory and at the least guaranteed Bo would survive the final battle. Timing her visits to the Dal was important to avoid that damn _"wolf - shifter"_. She could've killed him a long time ago, but it would have accomplished nothing at the time. She looked at her watch as she started the car and pulled off. "It was time to collect the reward of _"Saskia's"_ difficult labors and to further tighten the noose for wrongs long pass, but not forgotten or ever forgiven by me!" The thought put a grin across the face….of **Aife.**

Dedication

To my German friend(s). Thank you for your patience, understanding, and most of all your friendship(s). Your friend **Doccubus Zi**!


	2. Chapter 2

**3 EverSome**

By

**Doccubus Zi**

_**CHAPTER TWO – "BAD GIRL HAVING FUN AND CAUSING TROUBLE!"**_

_The Crack Shack/Bo's Chevelle –_

"Kenzi I've already told you how I feel about this _Big Night Out_ business", Bo's concern was beginning to turn to frustration, but she didn't let Kenzi hear it in her voice.

"Bo Bo, you have to stop worrying so much. Tori and I are just going to have some fun tonight!" Bo knew she was up to something, but even backed in a corner Kenzi would never come clean.

"Kenz, my being the fae champ and bringing down the Garuda has put me out in front of the fae and their Bullsh!t! Now I have some breathing room to live my life without their (fae) objecting to my every move." Kenzi was aware of the fae's current political turmoil, but she didn't know how devastating the Garuda's _"_first_ attack_" had gone for the Light Fae. "Even with this new privilege there are those who are waiting for me or _my Bestie_ to screw up, understand Kenzi!"

"Bo, I promise if shit even smells real I'll get Tori home safe and sound before you can say **"Telepathic Teenage Pain in the Ass"**, Kenzi stressed with a voice filled with desperation.

"The key word in that last sentence was_ telepathic_. This idea is just waiting to go bad and you refuse to see it Kenzi!" Bo knew if Trick found out about this _human/fae relationship_ she would never hear the end of it, especially with the current situation with fae leadership. It was becoming difficult for Bo to conceal her building anger.

"Bo I already talk to Tori about respecting the privacy of others and the boundaries of friendship. She also knows not to come over when anyone is here!" Kenzi said with her own growing frustration. "Bo is there something you're not telling me, because you know me…"

"DAMMIT KENZI, THAT I KNOW YOU IS PRECISELY THE PROBLEM!" Bo cut Kenzi off mid - sentence. She immediately regretted her outburst, because Kenzi had nothing to do (directly) with Bo's mounting frustration. It all started just after the Garuda's defeat when Bo realized her victory meant nothing, so long as the fae political turmoil was not resolved peacefully. Lachlan naming her the _Fae Champion _and the ambitious power play of _The _Morgan had placed Bo in a position she had managed to avoid some two years ago, **declaration.**

"Bo," Kenzi didn't know what else to say before Bo interjected.

"Kenz, I'm running late _(black sedan import pulling off)_ for my appointment _(no one got in or out of the car)_ with Lauren. You have a great time (black sedan parked up a head…after I pulled over) tonight and we'll talk (was it the same black sedan in my rearview earlier) later, ok!

"Ok! Later then," was all Kenzi could say.

_Bo's Chevelle - _

Bo hung up her cell just before it fell into her lap. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the headrest before taking a deep breath to focus herself. "I can still have a good day even if the fae and their sh!t are going to have a piece of it," Bo thought as she put the Chevelle back in gear and drove off to see _her doctor _for _their_ _appointment._

_The Crack Shack – _

"What the hell!" was all Kenzi could think after hanging up her cell. Bo had been oddly off these last couple of weeks. She seemed more and more agitated. "What could have Bo so on edge lately?" Kenzi opened the drawer by the kitchen sink and started looking through Bo's fae medication. "Where are those Beta Blockers at? They've got to be here somewh….EUREKA!" Kenzi thought as she grabbed the pill box and turned the kitchen faucet on to fill her favorite glass. "Tonight hustle and flow…tomorrow sooth my succubeast buddy," Kenzi said to herself.

_The Lab, Ash's Compound –_

Lauren looked at her watch after logging the results from the last round of culture samples. "Bo should be here by now", Lauren thought as she saw the time. "If something happened, Bo would call ahead to say so", Lauren thought as she sanitized her hands over the sink. Bo use to come in for a check – up every 18 to 21 days (3weeks) even though Lauren suggested every 2 weeks. "Bo could be so stubborn at times", Lauren smiled to herself. Bo was now seeing the doctor every 7 to 10 days since her victory over the Garuda. The increase in visits had nothing to do with their inconspicuous relationship. Lauren was drying her hands when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Excellent, Bo's here", Lauren thought putting a smile on her face. Nadia was on a trial assignment for a prospective employer to photograph some celebrity hopeful, which to Lauren sounded like a job acuity test Nadia would ace. Nadia felt demeaned by celebrity work and that the employer was making her "jump through hoops" despite her resume. Between Lauren convincing her girlfriend the change in career direction was a new challenge and the trial gratuity Nadia decided to go for the job. The job was local, but still gave Lauren a lot of free time this week. She was ashamed to say it, but Lauren enjoyed spending time with Bo and was looking forward to seeing her today.

Lauren had been living a double life since encountering the fae some seven years ago. Nadia knew nothing of the fae or their world and Lauren would do everything to keep it that way. Bo knew little about the fae and had little interest in learning that much. She felt an unwavering responsibility for Nadia's safety and well – being that Bo's arrival had only complicated even more. Lauren's precarious life of secret maneuvering to keep her girlfriend Nadia safe from the fae, while protecting her succubus lover Bo from herself as well as the fae (Dark/Lite) leaders.

Lauren train of thought was broken by the sound of something wrong. She had heard Bo's stylish boots click down that hallway for about two years now. The footsteps Lauren was hearing were too heavy for Bo's and the pace was different. Lauren knew whoever was about to step through the lab double doors, it certainly wasn't her lover. "Dammit", as Lauren realized who it was.

_The Courtyard/Ash's Compound –_

Bo was coming fast up the driveway "muscle car" roaring. She was running late and Bo didn't like being late, especially for Lauren. She glanced at her cellphone for the time when she saw the "4 x 4" parked in front of the compound and immediately recognized it by the owner standing at the rear of the over – sized truck. "What the h3ll is that Valkyrie doing here?" Bo said through clinched teeth. Bo barely placed the parking brake before getting out her Chevelle.

"Well, if it isn't the most _popular girl_ in town!" Tamsin said with a grin she knew Bo hated.

"Why is the Dark's _numero uno _errand girl at the Ash's compound?" Bo said with a smirk. "What's your business here…Tam Tam?" Bo said with a grin she just couldn't hold back. This exchange between Bo and Tamsin was nothing new. Bo the _"Stubborn Succubus" _and Tamsin the _"Smart – A$$ Valkyrie"_ were both fae alphas who went at each other every chance they got. Today in front of the Ash's compound was no exception.

"First off my name is Tamsin for the umpteenth time. If it helps you remember you can write it on the inside of your hand,_ Succuboob_!" the Valkyrie said, as she took a step towards Bo with a sneering smile. Tamsin wanted to knock the Succubus on her beautiful a$$ since they first meet some two years ago. Bo was a cast – off faeby who needed to be taught her place and Tamsin wanted to teacher her. It was Hale who insisted on using his whistle to do the deed of subduing her and her little goth human. Bo wanted to knock the attractive Valkyrie's head off since she came to her senses in the Ash's compound to face interrogation by the Morrigan. Tamsin stood guard the whole time glaring down at her tied up helplessly to a chair. Bo had neither forgotten nor forgiven the Valkyrie for this.

Bo answered the Valkyrie's threatening demeanor by stepping into her before responding to her last verbal jab, "Tammie I've had about enough of this_ game_ we've played for too long now. You stand here promising me the world, yet you never deliver the goods. Now if you hesitate because of the fae elders or the Morrigan", Bo leaned in so close that she and the Tamsin were breathing each other, "I won't tell anyone…if you won't!" The stares of the two fae were intense and unflinching.

"I'm sure you wouldn't…Champ." Tamsin said with a piercing stare. The two fae were at a stalemate because of fae politics and law. Tamsin was of the Dark clan and Bo though unaligned had allies in the Light. If Tamsin attacked Bo the Dark Elders would be offended and the Light would be furious. The Valkyrie knew she would have to answer for attacking the Unaligned Succubus and Fae Champion at the Ash's compound no less. Punishment from the Morrigan was guaranteed. Assaulting the Valkyrie on Light Fae ground would set Bo back to square one with the fae elders. The Light would suffer further embarrassment, which was the last thing needed right now. The Dark would simply defer to the Morrigan who would have put Bo to death day one, but for Trick's intervention.

"I'll take your silence to mean we're done for the day, because if so I have business that needs tending!" Bo said with a grin that lacked modesty.

"One of the many cool reasons for being fae is living long and never forgetting a thing, Bo!" Tamsin said with a smirking smile.

Bo smiling took a couple of steps backward before walking away. She wouldn't let her guard down with the Valkyrie. "I'll tell Hale you're waiting, while you stand here like a piece of "lawn furniture, Tamsin!"

"Hale? Who said anything about Hale being here, princess?" Tamsin said with a growing laugh.

Bo looked back at the Valkyrie. "But you and Hale are part…..ners", Bo said trailing off.

"Hale is at the station fa – be – I!" realizing what was happening, Tamsin couldn't contain her laughter.

Bo thought to herself, "But if Hale is at the station, then…SHIT, DYSON!" Bo was now walking toward the front door with a purpose. Her pace ever quickened by the unbearable laughter of the Valkyrie.

"This was nothing compared to what that b!tch had coming to her!" Tamsin thought stone faced and steely eyed as Bo slammed the front door behind her.

...To Be Continued!


End file.
